Tell me why
by Marjo76
Summary: Alors qu'Harry a un nouveau petit ami, Draco déprime et écrit une chanson. Celle-ci lui amenera des problèmes et il va tomber dans le coma. Puis Harry va apprendre beaucoup de choses sur son ancien rival! /!\ scène de viol non explicite, lemon, happy end.


Coucou ^^,

Me revoici pour un OS assez long que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire bien que ce ne soit pas dans le même style que d'habitude =). L'idée de cet OS m'est venue grâce à la chanson "Tell me why" des Jonas Bothers ^^. A vrai dire, dès que j'ai entendu cette musique, l'idée m'est venue d'elle-même, rapidement et facilement, je n'avais plus qu'à rédiger. C'est pourquoi cet OS est bien plus sombre que ce que je fais à l'accoutumé. Bien sûr, il y a un Happy End ^^. Je ne conçois pas d'écrire une fic pour empirer encore plus les choses entre mes deux rivaux préférés, alors je n'aurais pas pu faire une Dark Fic sans Happy End.

Donc voilà, après cette introduction passionnante, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous ! ^^

* * *

Draco Malfoy était assis à la table des Slytherin, dans la Grande Salle, mais n'arrivait pas à avaler quoique ce soit, comme depuis maintenant deux semaines. Il ne parvenait plus à dormir non plus et ses yeux étaient devenus encore plus vides de sentiments qu'auparavant. Il n'avait plus cette impassibilité de ses premières années, non, au contraire ! À présent on pouvait bien lire une unique émotion sur son beau visage : la tristesse.

Il promena son regard dans la Salle et tomba sur une scène qui lui serra encore davantage le coeur. Harry Potter, le Sauveur, était en train d'embrasser langoureusement Jake Sullivan, un Ravenclaw de sixième année. Son nouveau petit-ami depuis deux semaines. Le blond se redressa alors que Blaise continuait d'essayer de lui parler. Il sortit de la Grande Salle, d'un pas lent et régulier, mais qui montrait toute sa tristesse avec ses épaules basses. Le blond alla dehors, ayant au préalable mit sa cape d'hiver et plaça les écouteurs de son I-pod sur ses oreilles. Il avait découvert cette invention Moldue grâce à sa cousine Nymphadora Tonks qu'il appréciait beaucoup même s'il la trouvait assez bizarre et très maladroite. Ce qui l'amusait énormément. Il écouta la musique qu'il avait passé une nuit blanche à écrire et une autre à composer et interpréter.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la forêt interdite, son refuge depuis la rentrée. Le blond alla jusqu'au petit lac qu'il avait découvert et s'allongea dans la neige si froide mais qu'il ne sentait pourtant pas. Il fixa le ciel d'un blanc lui renvoyant ses propres émotions. Il se sentait vide, vide de tout. Il avait bien trop souffert depuis la fin de sa cinquième année. Le Slytherin en avait assez de tout cela. Il ferma les yeux comme il le faisait toujours, pouvant tout de même tout discerner, tel un aveugle. Le blond se mit alors à chanter sa musique :

_Try to turn on my TV_

_To get you out of my head_

Il avait aussi découvert la télévision chez sa cousine en même temps que les I-pod et les ordinateurs et il l'avait beaucoup regardée depuis. Et il y avait pensé lorsque l'image de Harry passer dans sa tête. Il voulait l'en faire sortir grâce aux nombreuses images se succédant à l'écran.

_Feeling something deep inside_

_That I just won't admit_

Oh oui, au début, il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il pouvait avoir des sentiments pour son rival, enfouis au plus profond de lui. Lorsque son coeur commençait à battre rapidement, il mettait tout simplement cela sur le compte de l'excitation de l'altercation à venir. Puis, les rêves érotiques avaient débuté. Et il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de cette silhouette si fine et petite par rapport à la sienne.

_It's not like I don't_

_WANNA COMMIT_

_(wanna commit)_

Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il ne voulait pas commettre une erreur, mais il ne voulait pas que le brun l'apprenne. Non, il ne voulait pas qu'il ait un autre moyen de se moquer de lui.

_I just don't why I can't_

_STOP FEELING LIKE THIS !_

Il ne pouvait vraiment pas s'empêcher d'avoir des sentiments pour le brun. Il ne savait pas comment arrêter ces satanés sentiments de grandir, encore et encore en lui.

_Tell me why_

_(why, why)_

_Does it hurt so bad ?_

Le blond se demandait depuis que ses émotions avaient changées pour le brun pourquoi le voir avec ses amis en train de rire, de sourire ou même de parler le faisait tant souffrir. Pourquoi son coeur se serrait tant. Mais surtout quand il le voyait collectionner les petits-amis et petites-amies, sans jamais rester avec la même personne. Garçon ou fille, il s'en moquait tant que la personne lui plaisait. Tout cela faisait beaucoup souffrir le blond, encore plus lorsque Harry embrassait ou enlaçait son copain ou sa copine du moment.

_Tell me why _

_(why, why)_

_Does it make me mad ?_

Au début, il s'était demandé pourquoi ça le mettait en colère autant que ça le faisait souffrir. Puis il avait fini par comprendre qu'il était jaloux, vraiment très jaloux.

_Tell me why ?_

_Tell me why ?_

_Now I can see the storm's_

_NOT GONNA CLEAR !_

_(not gonna clear)_

Il pouvait sentir que la tempête de ses sentiments n'allait pas s'arrêter de si tôt. Il avait mal, il était en colère, il était fatigué de tout. Il en avait marre tout simplement, et il continuait pourtant de chanter sous ce ciel d'une blancheur immaculée qui semblait pleurer des cristaux, juste pour accompagner sa tristesse intérieure.

_Dressed in my pain_

_AND ALL OF MY TEARS !_

Maintenant, tout ce qui le qualifiait, étaient sa peine et ses larmes versées lorsque personne ne le voyait. Comme à présent, alors qu'il chantait de sa voix si triste, si belle et pourtant si mélancolique. Les larmes ruisselaient comme des torrents se transformant petit à petit en diamants tellement il faisait froid en cet instant.

_Tell me why_

_(why, why)_

_Does it hurt so bad ?_

_(why does it hurt so bad ?)_

_Tell me why_

_(why, why)_

_Does it make mad ?_

Il avait mis la chanson sur « repeat » et elle revint encore et encore, au même rythme que ses larmes coulaient et que sa voix se faisait enraillée par la tristesse et le fait d'avoir trop forcé sur celle-ci. Il finit par s'endormir, là, sans s'en rendre compte. Il n'avait ni froid, ni mal physiquement, tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'à ce moment précis, sa tristesse et sa douleur morale s'envolaient pour lui laisser un moment de tranquillité où il pourrait enfin dormir. Lui qui n'avait pas dormi plus de deux ou trois heures depuis deux semaines, il prit ce moment comme une bénédiction.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se redressa et ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer directement après. Il sentit alors, sous lui, que c'était mou et en même temps assez dur, pas très confortable, mais pas froid, bien au contraire. Il soupira de frustration et se recoucha. Il fit un moulinet du poignet et attrapa son I-pod, sans ouvrir les yeux. Trop habitué maintenant à faire tout, les yeux fermés ou dans le noir le plus complet car il n'aimait pas la lumière, pire, ça l'angoissait. Il allait le mettre sur ses oreilles pour se replonger dans son petit monde, lorsque quelqu'un lui agrippa le bras et l'empêcha de mettre ses écouteurs. Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux en se tournant vers la personne et cligna plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la trop forte lumière. Il vit d'abord des cheveux bruns, puis des lunettes et enfin des yeux émeraudes. Il soupira une fois de plus et retira son bras pour ensuite lancer un autre sort qui fit venir les écouteurs tous seuls sur ses oreilles avec ce sort, il était l'unique à pouvoir les enlever. Il mit sa musique à fond, une fois de plus, se tourna à l'opposé du brun et commença par murmurer les paroles. Pour qu'au fur et à mesure, ne s'entendant pas chanter, sa voix aille crescendo.

Le brun écouta ses paroles chantées avec tellement de mélancolie. Son coeur se serra et au moment où le blond recommençait pour la troisième fois d'affiler la chanson, il se leva toujours les yeux clos et avança tel un automate jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, fit un autre mouvement de la main et tous ses vêtements vinrent l'habiller. Il sortit, toujours en chantant et les yeux fermés. Il ne voulait plus les ouvrir, il voulait voir juste avec son coeur et ses autres sens. Les yeux faisaient souffrir. Ils nous montraient des choses qu'on ne voulait pas voir.

Le Slytherin continua sa route jusqu'à sa chambre de Préfet-en-chef et demanda au tableau de ne laisser personne entrer si la personne n'avait pas le mot de passe, et comme personne de sa connaissance ne l'avait, il aurait la paix. Pendant ce temps, Harry était toujours figé sur sa chaise, le regard rivé à l'endroit où Draco avait disparu. Il ne se rendait pas compte, mais il pleurait, trop bouleversé par ses paroles déchirantes.

Une fois dans sa chambre, tout en continuant encore et encore à chanter, le jeune homme blond s'approcha de son lit et se laissa choir dessus. Il sanglotait toujours et finit par s'endormir une fois de plus.

Trois jours plus tard, ne voyant toujours pas son filleul, Severus Snape commença à s'inquiéter vraiment. Il alla à sa chambre de Préfet et frappa. Le tableau représentant un tigre blanc lui dit que s'il n'avait pas le mot de passe, le petit ne voulait pas le laisser entrer. Le Directeur de Slytherin, connaissant les mots de passe de toutes les Maisons, mais aussi des Préfets, lui le lança, frustré et entra. Il vit Draco sur son lit, avec les écouteurs encore sur les oreilles, plus pâle que jamais et courut vers lui. Il toucha son front et constata qu'il était brûlant. Il le prit alors délicatement dans ses bras et sortit en trombe de sa chambre. Le brun courut, un air inquiet sur le visage, à toute vitesse.

Lorsqu'il passa par le hall, c'était l'heure de manger et tous se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle. Ils virent le professeur affolé, tenant dans ses bras un Draco Malfoy inconscient. Ils se figèrent et commencèrent à paniquer. Le blond, depuis le début de l'année était gentil avec tous les élèves de sa Maison, leur donnait des conseils, les aidait pour leurs devoirs. Pour les autres Maisons, elles n'avaient plus à se plaindre de lui. Le blond était à présent plus discret qu'un première année même si on le remarquait tout de même grâce à son élégance naturelle et son aura attirante, il n'insultait plus personne et se moquait encore moins. Ils laissèrent le Professeur passer et il se dépêcha de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Les derniers élèves qui arrivaient, virent aussi la scène et Harry qui venait avec Hermione et Ron en riant, s'arrêta en voyant le blond inerte et si pâle dans les bras de son Professeur de DCFM. Son coeur se serra une fois de plus, sa gorge se noua et son estomac se tordit de douleur. Il avait peur pour lui. Il repartit donc dans son dortoir pour récupérer sa cape d'invisibilité sans laisser le temps à ses amis de le retenir.

Pendant ce temps, le Professeur Snape était arrivé à l'infirmerie et criait à Pomfresh que M Malfoy n'allait pas bien du tout. Elle accourut et le vit. Elle lui retira sa robe de Sorcier ne le laissant qu'en chemise et pantalon. Pomfresh tâta les côtes du blond et la stupeur se lut sur son visage. Elle poussa un petit cri d'horreur et se précipita sur sa réserve de Potions qu'elle ouvrit et de laquelle elle sortit certaines pour le revigorer, d'autres pour l'hydrater et encore d'autres pour le sommeil et la fièvre. L'infirmière demanda au Professeur de DCFM de s'approcher et lui dit :

-Regardez ça ! On dirait qu'il n'a pas mangé depuis des mois !

Severus regarda après avoir soulevé légèrement la chemise du blond et constata avec horreur qu'on voyait parfaitement chaque côté de son filleul. Il se demanda directement qu'est-ce qui avait pu provoquer cela. Il pensa regarder dans son esprit afin de le savoir, mais l'infirmière lui lança un regard noir. La vieille femme lui dit de s'en aller et qu'il ne devait pas recevoir de visites pour l'instant. Harry qui était arrivé entre-temps, prit sa décision et attendit le soir pour revenir et découvrir ce qui arrivait au blond. Son Professeur avait eu une bonne idée et il allait l'exécuter.

La demi-journée sembla longue pour Harry, entre ses cours de Potions avec le Professeur Slughorn et ceux de DCFM avec Snape, il en avait assez, il voulait que la journée se termine et découvrir le problème du blond. Lorsqu'enfin tout le monde s'endormit dans son dortoir, il attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité et sa carte du Maraudeur et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Quand il arriva, il alla directement devant le lit de Draco et s'assit sur la chaise qui était juste à côté. Il prit sa baguette et lança sans le formuler un « legimens ».

Une fois dans la tête blonde, il vit se dessiner trois portes, il ouvrit celle juste à côté de lui à sa gauche et vit une scène horrible. Plusieurs Mangemorts étaient là, ainsi que Voldemort. Draco était apparemment caché dans un passage secret et devait regarder ce spectacle sans pouvoir intervenir. Devant Voldemort se trouvaient Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy. Le Mage noir commença à les torturer après avoir ordonné à ses serviteurs de les attacher. En même temps, il leur parlait :

_-Alors comme ça, on me trahit ? Tu savais Lucius que ça ne se passerait comme ça. Après tout, je suis le plus fort ! Tu ne peux pas me trahir sans que je sois au courant dans les heures qui viennent !_

_-Et pourtant ! Je vous ai trahi depuis bien longtemps déjà ! _

_-Endoloris ! Combien de temps ?_

_-Ah ! S'écria la blonde, qui venait de recevoir le sortilège impardonnable._

_-Au moins depuis l'entrée de mon fils à Poudlard !_

_-Endoloris ! Endoloris ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu as toi-même, donné le journal à la petite Weasley ! Endoloris !_

_-Ah... Eff...effectivement, mais... je savais que Potter... détruirait cette chose que vous m'aviez confiée !_

_-Assez ! Avada Kedavra ! Avada Kedavra !_

Devant les yeux du blond, les deux personnes qu'il chérissait le plus venaient de mourir. Le brun vit ensuite le Mage noir partir avec tous ses Mangemorts et Draco qui était âgé d'à peine seize ans, venu exprès en ce Week-end suivant son anniversaire pour le fêter avec ses parents, sortit de sa cachette et se jeta sur les deux corps inertes de ceux-ci. Il les serra fortement dans ses bras en se penchant d'arrière en avant tout en pleurant et hurlant sa douleur et sa peine. Finalement, il s'endormit sur le corps de ce qui l'avaient mis au monde et élevé, avec les larmes qui continuaient de couler.

La porte se referma sur Harry et il ouvrit celle à sa droite, qui eu plus de mal à s'ouvrir que la première sans être trop dure non plus. Il vit le blond, nu, sale, plein de bleus, égratignures et autres plaies ouvertes ou fermés, sur un lit, les yeux vides de tout. La pièce était dans une lumière vive et Harry vit Greyback arriver. Le loup-garou se plaça entre les jambes de Draco après les avoir écartées au maximum et entra en lui d'une poussée. Il hurla son plaisir, alors que le blond ne réagissait toujours pas. Il était comme dans un autre monde, pendant que la bête allait et venait en lui. Alors qu'il jouissait, la porte se referma avec plus de brusquerie que la première.

Enfin, Harry ouvrit la dernière porte, celle du milieu. Il fallut qu'il pousse vraiment fort pour arriver à l'ouvrir. C'était comme si le blond ne voulait pas, même inconscient que l'on voit ces secrets et souvenirs-là. Le brun finit par arriver à ouvrir la porte et entra. Il fut surpris d'être sur le Chemin de Traverse et encore plus lorsqu'il se vit âgé de tout juste onze ans. Le brun vit sa version plus jeune sourire, curieux devant toutes ces choses nouvelles. Puis, l'image s'effaça et il se retrouva à Poudlard, toujours en première année, il souriait encore, émerveillé devant le spectacle de la Grande Salle et ses yeux brillaient.

L'image changea de nouveau et il se vit en deuxième année, lors de leur premier match l'un contre l'autre, il volait et Draco l'observait, puis il se vit alors qu'il venait de se lever pour applaudir Hagrid en fin d'année. Ensuite, vint une scène de la troisième année, lui, sur le dos de Buck, souriant encore et les cheveux plus ébouriffé que jamais ainsi que les joues rouges et à la fin de l'année alors qu'il montait pour la première fois sur son éclair de feu, une plume à la main.

En quatrième année, alors qu'il venait d'attraper l'œuf d'or et le tendait vers la foule, un sourire fier aux lèvres et dans la salle de bain des Préfets alors qu'il parlait avec Mimi afin de savoir comment faire pour l'œuf. En cinquième année, lorsqu'il lançait au blond ses sourires arrogants alors qu'il passait devant lui, comme pour le narguer parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à les coincer, lui et la bande de l'AD. Ainsi qu'à la fin de l'année, lorsqu'il était revenu avec son parrain qui avait, de justesse éviter l'Avada de la tante du blond et annonçant la fin du Mage noir. En sixième année, alors qu'en cours de Potions il avait réussi le filtre de mort-vivant et reçu le flacon de Félix Félicis, mais aussi lorsqu'il dit fièrement dans la bibliothèque à Hermione qu'il était l'élu et que c'est pour cela qu'il avait vaincu, avec un grand sourire malicieux.

Enfin, il se vit en septième année, annoncer dans la Grande Salle bondée sa bisexualité, puis, les images se succédèrent alors qu'il se voyait avec ses copains ou copines du moment, les embrassant et les enlaçant, leur donnant la main et leur souriant tendrement. Il focalisa alors son attention sur le Draco des scènes de ce genre et, dès sa première conquête, le blond avait cessé de discuter avec Zabini, l'inquiétant. Il avait pâli aussi et stoppé sa fourchette à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Il la laissa tomber et partit lentement de la Grande Salle. Finalement, il se vit il y a deux semaines, embrassant fougueusement Jake, pour lui signifier qu'il était d'accord pour sortir avec lui. Le blond avait les yeux aussi vides que lorsque Greyback le violait. Il vit les deux semaines qui venaient de s'écouler rapidement, Draco ne mangeait plus, ne dormait presque plus. Un soir, il écrivit des paroles de chanson. Le soir qui suivit, il composa la musique avait sa baguette et chanta tout en s'enregistrant sur son I-pod. Harry reconnu sans mal la chanson que le blond n'arrêtait pas de fredonner avant de partir de l'infirmerie trois jours plus tôt. Quand l'image changea, il se vit avec Jake sur les genoux et le blond partit en mettant sa cape d'hiver dehors. Sur le chemin, il alluma son I-pod et mit le son à fond. Il commença à chanter en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où le brun l'avait trouvé. Il vit la neige tomber alors que Draco pleurait et finit par s'endormir avec les larmes aux yeux. Finalement, la porte se referma bien plus brusquement que la deuxième.

Harry sortit de l'esprit du blond et se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Son coeur était encore plus serré que lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans les bras de Snape, inerte. Il posa sa tête sur le bras du Slytherin et s'excusa encore et encore pour la souffrance qu'il lui avait fait subir sans s'en rendre compte. Vers une heure du matin, il ressortit, les larmes toujours au coin des yeux et une fois dans son lit, se coucha en position fœtale et fit des cauchemars en rapport avec les images qu'il venait de voir.

Le lendemain, Harry avait une tête horrible, n'ayant pratiquement pas dormi et se sentant toujours aussi coupable. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain et se lava rapidement, puis s'habilla. Il descendit et Hermione lui dit, d'une manière très inquiète :

-Ça va Harry ? Tu es pâle et tu as des cernes.

-Oui, oui, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai juste pas très bien dormi, lui sourit-il faiblement.

-Bien... alors, allons-y, fit-elle suspicieuse.

Ils descendirent à la Grande Salle et s'installèrent à la table des Gryffindor. Lorsque Jake vint à leur table et essaya d'embrasser Harry, pour lui dire bonjour, le brun repoussa le petit châtain et lui dit qu'il fallait qu'ils parlent. Le Ravenclaw paniqua mais acquiesça. Après avoir légèrement déjeuné, n'ayant vraiment pas faim, le brun sortit de la salle et attendit le jeune homme châtain, qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Il commença alors à lui parler :

-Voilà... j'aimerais qu'on arrête là...

-Comment ça ?

-Je... écoute Jake... tu es sympa, mais je ne t'aime pas... alors, vaut mieux qu'on arrête là !

-Tu veux rompre ? S'écria le sixième année.

-Oui, soupira Harry, se préparant à la crise qui allait suivre.

-Mais... mais pourquoi ?

-Je te l'ai dit, je ne t'aime pas, on pourrait juste... rester amis ? Proposa le brun.

-Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre c'est ça ? Tu me quittes pour te mettre avec Lavande ? Je sais qu'elle te regarde souvent et que tu lui rends en souriant. C'est elle n'est-ce pas ?

-Non... mais qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? Je ne suis amoureux de personne et elle encore moins qu'un ou une autre ! Répliqua-t-il.

-Alors pourquoi ? Commença à pleurer le châtain.

-Je te l'ai dit, de plus, j'ai fait du mal à quelqu'un en essayant de tomber amoureux sans jamais y parvenir, avoua-t-il tristement et d'un ton coupable.

-Hein ? Tu me quittes parce que tu as blessé quelqu'un en cherchant à aimer ? Il commença à rire.

-C'est pas drôle, imbécile ! S'agaça Harry.

-Bien sûr que si ! Explosa le jeune homme de rire.

Harry commença réellement à s'énerver et l'aura qui l'entoura était vraiment effrayante. Brusquement, le sixième année arrêta de s'esclaffer, son rire se coinçant au fond de sa gorge. Il commença à trembler en s'excusant platement. Harry ne se calma pas, mais se dirigea vers son premier cours pour ne pas exploser en plein milieu du Grand Hall. Une fois devant la salle de Métamorphose, il patienta en essayant de se calmer. Il n'y parvint que vers le milieu du cours, lorsque Ron lui expliqua la scène qui s'était passé au petit-déjeuner alors que le brun venait de partir. En effet, le matin même, un élève de Huflepuff s'était renversé son bol encore tout chaud sur lui, et s'était levé brusquement, montrant ainsi à tous la tâche très mal placée. Le jeune élève s'était mis à rougir de plus en plus alors que les rires allaient crescendo. Le brun s'esclaffa silencieusement, mais il ne fut pas assez discret pour que McGonagall ne le voit pas. Elle le regarda sévèrement et lui dit de s'arrêter de rire et de suivre.

Lorsque sa journée se termina, il attendit une fois de plus que les autres dorment et partit, muni de sa cape et de sa carte pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'il arriva, il se rassit sur la chaise qu'il avait utilisée la veille. Il s'installa et sortit sa baguette, il voulait savoir tout du blond, afin de le connaître mieux et de se faire une autre impression sur lui. Avant il l'avait détesté puis l'avait ignoré depuis, le moment où il avait détruit Voldemort. Il pointa sa baguette sur l'endormi et pénétra son esprit, une fois de plus. Il tomba sur des souvenirs de son enfance, il était joyeux, souriait et jouait avec son père dans les airs. La scène changea et il était à présent avec sa mère qui lui racontait une histoire alors qu'il s'endormait dans ses bras. Ensuite, vint une image d'un Noël où Lucius avait Narcissa dans ses bras et tous deux regardaient avec tendresse leur enfant s'émerveiller en déballant ses cadeaux. La scène changea et Draco était à présent entouré de ses amis Slytherin, pour un anniversaire apparemment. D'après les bougies, il fêtait ses sept ans. Parkinson et Zabini l'entouraient et riaient avec lui. Alors que Nott, Greengrass et Bulstrode se tenaient à côté d'eux et sautaient comme de beaux diables en criant qu'ils voulaient du gâteau.

Harry vit plusieurs scènes de l'enfance de Draco et resta surpris devant toutes les choses qu'il aimait et celles qu'il détestait. Par exemple, il avait vu le blond se disputer avec son père car il ne voulait plus jouer son rôle de parfait petit Malfoy à Poudlard. Ou encore, lorsqu'il était dans sa chambre et qu'il avait peur lors d'un orage, il aimait beaucoup chanter les berceuses que sa mère lui fredonnait. Sa voix légèrement grave enchantait Harry à un point qu'il se surprit à regarder plusieurs fois les scènes du même genre. Draco détestait réellement les orages, mais le brun allait les aimer s'il devait toujours entendre le blond chantonner lorsqu'il y en avait un.

Durant un mois, Draco ne voulait pas se réveiller. Harry allait le voir chaque soir et en apprenait de plus en plus sur lui. Mais pendant ce long mois, le brun n'avait que peu mangé et dormit. Lorsqu'il revenait dans son dortoir, il était dans les environs d'une heure du matin et il devait généralement se relever cinq heures et demie après. Il était fatigué et perdait beaucoup de poids, mais il commençait à en connaître énormément sur celui qu'il avait détesté pendant si longtemps, puis ignoré. Dès qu'il n'était pas près du blond, il pensait à lui et voulait aller le voir. Et lorsque venait le soir, il attendait que tout le monde dorme et se ruait à l'infirmerie. Depuis quelque temps déjà, il prenait la main du blond et lui caressait le visage, redessinant ses traits, encore et encore. Il ne s'en lassait pas. Il était si beau ! Le brun voulait que Draco se réveille pour pouvoir voir ses prunelles bleues-grises.

Tous les soirs, il s'excusait au moins une fois pour le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Il se sentait toujours coupable de l'état du blond, même après un mois. Finalement, quand vint le milieu de février, le brun se coucha à côté de Draco et lui murmura qu'il était désolé, puis lui avoua qu'il l'aimait. En fin de compte, la personne dont il était tombé amoureux était là depuis le début et il avait été aveugle. Il se dit que le proverbe avait sans doute raison, il n'y a que lorsqu'on est sur le point de perdre quelque chose ou quelqu'un qu'on se rend compte de son importance. Le visage du blond se fendit d'un sourire et le brun sourit à son tour. Il embrassa le front de l'endormi et rentra dans son dortoir.

Le lendemain, il était vraiment fatigué mais sa routine reprit. Il se leva, alla à la salle de bain où il se lava puis s'habilla. Il descendit à la Salle Commune où ses meilleurs amis l'attendaient, enlacés et ils partirent vers la Grande Salle. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils s'installèrent à leur table et Harry ne mangea presque rien, une fois de plus. Cependant, une chose vint brusquement perturber la routine du brun.

En effet, Mrs Pomfresh arriva presque en courant et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs où elle dit quelques mots à l'oreille du Directeur qui sourit et dont les yeux pétillèrent fortement. Harry se douta de ce qu'il se passait mais n'osait y croire. Toutefois, il sortit de la Grande Salle sans que ses amis ne l'aient remarqué et mit sa cape qu'il ne quittait plus. Arrivé à l'infirmerie, il entra et alla jusqu'au blond. Celui-ci avait les yeux bien ouverts cette fois. Harry s'approcha et se mit près de la fenêtre. Le blond ferma les yeux, une fois de plus et dit :

-Je sais que tu es là, tu fais trop de bruits et ton odeur et bien trop reconnaissable, Harry.

Le brun rougit sous sa cape et vint s'installer sur le lit n'enlevant que le haut de celle-ci, ne faisant voir à Draco que sa tête. Celui-ci sourit, amusé de la situation. Ses yeux étaient moins vides que la dernière fois qu'il les avait ouverts et Harry en fut soulagé. Le blond reprit la parole :

-Comment as-tu fait ?

-Quoi ?

-Pour me réveiller ? Soupira Draco, agacé de la lenteur d'esprit du brun.

-Pourquoi se serait moi ? Rougit le Gryffindor.

-Il n'y a que toi qui pouvait me réveiller, s'exclama-t-il avec évidence.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda innocemment le brun.

-Tu le sais, tu l'as vu.

-Comment tu le sais ? Tu étais inconscient !

-Même inconscient, je t'ai laissé voir toutes ses horreurs qui me sont arrivées, puis mon passé, soir après soir. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il ne serait pas arrivé à ouvrir les portes de mon esprit, tu es le seul qui le puisse, répondit-il.

-Oh ! Rougit encore le jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes, ému.

-Donc, je répète ma question, comment as-tu fait ?

-Je... je t'ai dit que... je... je... euh... je t'aimais.

Le rouge s'amplifia sur les joues du brun alors que le blond souriait joyeusement et que ses yeux reprirent totalement vie, pétillants avec gaieté. Il se tourna alors vraiment vers le brun et lui dit :

-Je t'aime aussi.

-Draco, je te l'ai répété pendant le mois et demi qui vient de passer mais je veux te le dire maintenant que tu es réveillé. Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna-il.

-Si tu as été inconscient, c'est de ma faute, dit honteusement le Gryffindor en baissant la tête.

-Non, c'était de ma faute, j'aurais dû me relever et continuer de manger, je ne serais pas tombé malade de cette manière.

-Bien sûr que c'est ma faute ! Si tu ne mangeais pas, c'était parce que tu étais trop déprimé par mes différentes exhibitions de conquêtes. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé.

-Bon arrêtons là, ce n'est la faute de personne, comme ça tout le monde est content, sourit le blond en abandonnant la bataille. Par contre, tu ferais bien de te cacher, parce que les profs arrivent, je peux entendre leurs pas dans le couloir. Vient près de moi s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi.

Harry remit le haut de sa cape et se glissa sous les couvertures avec Draco, en se collant tout contre lui, posant sa tête sur son torse. Il soupira d'aise et rougit en s'en rendant compte, alors que le blond sourit, amusé. Les professeurs ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté dans la Grande Salle et n'étaient arrivés que quinze minutes après que Pomfresh soit entrée. Le Directeur vit parfaitement Harry, couché sur Draco, mais ne dit rien, ses yeux pétillants d'amusement. Comme en deuxième année dans la cabane de Hagrid, Harry savait que Dumbledore était au courant qu'il se trouvait là. Il ne savait pas comment le Directeur faisait pour le voir, mais c'était le cas. Tous les professeurs prirent des nouvelles de l'état de santé du blond et celui-ci les rassura, leur affirmant qu'il se sentait vraiment mieux, tout en resserrant sa prise sur le corps du brun.

Lorsque les adultes sortirent, Harry enleva le haut de sa cape à nouveau, mais sans bouger de sa position sur Draco, il redressa sa tête pour être face au beau visage du blond et lui sourit. Ce dernier le lui rendit puis se pencha vers lui. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'un tout petit espace entre leurs deux bouches, il s'arrêta et Harry sella leurs lèvres. Le baiser qui avait commencé incertain et timide, se transforma vite en un tendre baiser dans lequel leurs langues s'entremêlaient dans une danse sensuelle. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent par manque d'oxygène, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Harry posa une question qui fit rire Draco :

-Ça veut dire qu'on sort ensemble ?

-Oui, crétin ! Rit-il.

-Je ne suis pas un crétin, crétin ! Se vexa faussement le brun.

-Moui, c'est c'qu'on dit !

-Humf ! Grommela le Griffon.

Ils finirent par rire ensemble et Harry se leva quand la cloche retentit. Il s'excusa avec les yeux tristes de devoir partir, mais il avait cours alors il y alla après un dernier baiser, lui promettant de revenir le soir même. Lorsqu'il arriva devant sa classe, avec cinq minutes de retard, le professeur Flitwick n'avait toujours pas ouvert et il soupira, soulagé. Mais ce fut de courte durée. Dès que Ron et Hermione le virent, ils vinrent à sa rencontre et lui demandèrent où il était passé. Le brun leur sourit, penaud et leur dit qu'il avait oublié un livre dans son dortoir, alors il était remonté le chercher. Le roux le crut immédiatement mais la brune ne fut pas dupe. Elle lança un regard suspicieux à Harry et c'est ce moment que choisit le petit prof pour les faire entrer. Il poussa un nouveau soupire de soulagement et entra à son tour.

La journée passa très, même trop lentement au goût de Harry qui ne tenait plus, tellement il avait envie de voir son blond. Finalement, quand la dernière heure se termina, il se rua en dehors de la classe après avoir fourré à la vitesse de l'éclair ses affaires dans son sac. Il courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie et s'arrêta devant afin de reprendre son souffle. Dès que ce fut fait, il entra et se dirigea vers Draco. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'était pas seul ! Ses amis de Slytherin ayant entendu par leur professeur de DCFM que le blond était réveillé, avait été le voir directement après leur heure. La salle étant la plus près, ils étaient arrivés avant le brun qui soupira, déçu de ne pas pouvoir rester. Heureusement, Draco le vit et lui sourit en lui signifiant qu'il pouvait venir. Le jeune Potter s'approcha craintivement et dès qu'il arriva devant les Slytherin, ceux-ci se turent mais Draco lui tendit la main. Il l'a pris et s'assit à côté de lui.

Le groupe de Slytherin regarda l'échange et écarquilla les yeux en restant bouche bée. Blaise se reprit en premier et dit :

-Et bah, si je m'attendais à ça !

-Oui, ça s'est fait il n'y a pas longtemps, à vrai dire, sourit le blond avec sollicitude pour ses amis.

-Tu veux dire... tu veux dire que Potter et toi... ? Commença Pansy, sidérée.

-Oui, nous sommes ensemble, répondit Harry.

-Oh ! S'exclamèrent Pansy, Daphné et Millicent en même temps.

-Oui, oh ! Sourirent le blond et le brun en rougissant légèrement pour le dernier.

-Ben, c'est cool alors, dit Théo, pas très sûr de ce qu'il devait dire, mais tant que son ami allait bien, c'était le principal.

-Je suis d'accord avec mon petit Théo d'amour, s'exclama Blaise faisant piquer un fard à son blond vénitien.

-Blaise ! S'écria-t-il.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, détendant ainsi l'atmosphère. Ils commencèrent à parler, essayant de se connaître et Harry découvrit que Blaise avait le même humour un peu farfelu que Ron. Que Pansy, sous ses airs de bécasse, était en fait, très intelligente mais ne souhaitait pas le montrer. Que Théo était assez taciturne et timide mais vraiment malin. Que Millicent et Daphné étaient très loquaces et que leur bonne humeur se transmettait à tous les gens autour d'elles. Finalement, les Slytherin partirent, laissant le blond et le brun seuls. Le brun se coucha de nouveau près de Draco et ils se regardèrent longuement avec tendresse. Ils s'embrassèrent aussi beaucoup et discutèrent du passé de Harry car celui-ci avait vu celui de Draco alors il le lui devait bien.

Leur conversation ne s'interrompit que lorsque l'infirmière arriva. Elle se figea en voyant la scène devant elle. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient en train de parler et rire ensemble. Elle secoua la tête et dit à Harry qu'il était temps pour lui de partir car le repas n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Le brun regarda Draco avec tristesse mais Mrs Pomfresh lui promit qu'il le verrait dès le lendemain matin, car ce serait à ce moment qu'il sortirait. Les deux jeunes sourirent joyeusement et le brun sortit après avoir embrassé passionnément son blond.

Le lendemain, il ne tenait plus en place et se dépêcha de se préparer. Il descendit en premier dans la Salle Commune et attendit avec impatience ses amis. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il les poussa presque vers la sortie. Hermione et Ron le regardèrent vexés et énervés. Mais le suivirent tout de même. Quand ils arrivèrent à la Grande Salle, Harry s'installa et patienta encore, en se tortillant sur le banc.

Dix bonnes minutes plus tard, le blond entra, fièrement mais avec le sourire. Le brun se leva d'un bond et le prit dans ses bras devant tout le monde. Ses amis restèrent bouche bée devant cette scène plus qu'étrange et Ron faillit s'évanouir. Enfin Hermione comprenait ce qui arrivait à son ami. Il avait fini par tomber amoureux et elle sourit, heureuse pour lui. Elle donna un coup de coude au roux et lui fit comprendre qu'Harry serait heureux ainsi. Le rouquin grimaça mais capitula.

Pendant ce temps, les deux jeunes amoureux se dirigeaient vers la table des Slytherin où Blaise et les autres les attendaient. Harry les salua avec joie et il s'installa près de son blond.

* * *

Vers le mois de juin, Draco n'en pouvait plus d'attendre que son brun soit près. Malgré ce qu'il s'était dit, Harry n'avait jamais couché avec personne, il était donc vierge tout comme lui. Mais, même si lui était près, même frustré, le jeune Potter ne se sentait pas encore de le faire.

Le cinq juin arriva et avec lui, les souvenirs douloureux du blond. Toutefois, son brun était là pour le réconforter. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa encore et encore. La journée passa rapidement et Harry garda Draco occupé jusqu'à après l'heure du dîner. Il l'emmena ensuite jusqu'à sa chambre et donna le mot de passe. Tout à coup, lorsque le blond alluma la lumière, plusieurs silhouettes se relevèrent en hurlant « surprise ! ». Cela fit sourire le blond qui les remercia. Il salua tout le monde et embrassa Harry, qui avait eu cette idée pour lui faire totalement oublié l'épisode avec ses parents.

La fête battait son plein quand il souffla ses dix-huit bougies. Il coupa ensuite le gâteau à l'aide de sa baguette et donna un morceau du fondant au chocolat à tout le monde, se servant en dernier. Dès que le gâteau fut mangé, il alla ouvrir ses cadeaux. Il reçu beaucoup de livres sur diverses choses, mais surtout en rapport aux Potions, matière qu'il affectionnait plus que tout et dont il voulait faire son métier. Mais aussi ses produits de toilette préférés. Des farces et attrapes par Ron qui commençait à l'apprécier. Divers bonbons et friandises. Et pour finir, en ouvrant le cadeau qu'il avait gardé pour la fin, celui de son amour, il découvrit un pendentif en or blanc avec un serpent enlaçant un phénix. Il demanda au brun de lui mettre et celui-ci s'empressa de le faire. Pour le remercier de son si beau cadeau, Draco embrassa tendrement Harry puis lui murmura un petit merci, suivi d'un je t'aime tout aussi mignon.

Lorsque la fête se termina vers les deux-heures du matin, le blond prit Harry par la taille et l'emmena vers le lit. Harry lui lança un regard plein de désir et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Draco le regarda bizarrement, puis sourit et ils s'embrassèrent avec fièvre. Le blond inversa leur position d'un coup de hanche et se retrouva sur son brun qui gémit dans sa bouche. Il se frotta à lui en donnant quelques coups de reins maladroits. Puis, il embrassa Harry dans le cou. Celui-ci gémit encore et commença à déboutonner la chemise de son Ange. Ledit Ange en fit autant et bientôt leurs chemises se rejoignirent à terre, les laissant torse nu.

Draco se colla davantage à Harry puis commença à le caresser. Ses mains allaient et venaient doucement sur les flans du brun qui haletait devant tant de sensations nouvelles. Ensuite, le Slytherin l'embrassa dans le cou, puis sur la clavicule. Il descendit plus bas en faisant des baisers papillons et remonta en léchant chaque partie sensible. Une fois arrivé aux tétons légèrement durcis par le plaisir, il en prit un en bouche alors que ses doigts pinçaient doucement l'autre. Il mordilla et lécha tendrement, mais maladroitement, celui qu'il avait dans la bouche tandis que son Amour se tordait de plaisir en gémissant de plus en plus fort. Pendant ce temps, même perdu dans ses sensations, Harry caressait le dos de son futur amant, le griffant parfois légèrement.

Draco descendit une fois encore en donnant quelques coups de hanches. Quand il arriva à la fine ligne de poils bruns qui descendaient vers son entrejambe, il souffla dessus. Harry eut la chair de poule. Le blond commença alors à déboutonner le jean du brun et de baisser sa fermeture, se retrouvant devant son boxer rouge. Il pouffa doucement de rire mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il enleva le pantalon de son tendre et envoya valser son boxer avec. Lorsqu'il vit l'érection de Harry, ses yeux pétillèrent et sa verge grossit encore plus si possible, le faisant souffrir. C'est pourquoi il enleva son pantalon et son boxer se retrouvant aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance.

Le jeune Malfoy interrompit ses caresses pour admirer son brun sous lui qui en fit autant lorsqu'il ne sentit plus les mains ni la bouche de Draco sur lui. Il rougit légèrement en voyant le regard plein de désir de son Ange et lui sourit. Draco vint lui donner un baiser fougueux et tendre à la fois et repartit à la découverte de ce corps tant désiré. Quand il arriva au sexe du brun, il commença par souffler dessus. Harry cria son plaisir. Draco le regarda, surpris puis retenta l'expérience et la même chose se produisit. Il sourit et donna un léger coup de langue qui fit trembler encore plus son Amour. Celui-ci le supplia de lui en donner plus. Le blond s'exécuta avec plaisir. Il engloutit la verge dressée et donna d'autres coups de langue dessus. Il suça le gland et lécha la fente puis la veine qui se voyait beaucoup. Le brun gémissait de plus en plus en caressant les doux cheveux blonds. Il dit à Draco :

-Dray, je... je vais !

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le blond accéléra ses mouvements, le faisant se libérer dans sa cavité buccale. Il avala tout et sourit d'un air gourmand. Le goût du brun était exquis ! Il en voulait plus ! Le Slytherin remonta et donna un autre baiser plein de fougue à son Griffon le faisant goutter à sa propre semence. Il donna de nouveaux coups de reins et l'érection du Gryffindor revint très rapidement. Il redescendit et le regarda, lui demandant la permission d'aller plus loin. Les yeux émeraudes de son brun s'illuminèrent et il acquiesça doucement en souriant.

Le blond se concentra à nouveau sur sa tâche et reprit le chemin vers le sexe fièrement dressé. Il le reprit en bouche alors qu'il faisait lécher trois de ses doigts à son brun qui le fit sensuellement, faisant accélérer Draco, plus qu'excité. Lorsqu'il jugea ses doigts assez humidifiés, il en plaça un devant l'entrée inviolée de son brun. Il commença par masser lentement son intimité avec curiosité, puis fit entrer une première phalange. Il regardait les réactions de Harry, afin de savoir s'il lui faisait mal. Ce dernier ne ressentait pas de douleur, trop perdu dans son plaisir, donné par la bouche de son Amour. Ledit Amour entra alors son doigt en entier et commença de légers va-et-vient à l'intérieur. C'était chaud et humide, le sang afflua encore plus dans sa verge.

Quand Harry fut assez écarté par son premier doigt, il entra le second, faisant légèrement grimacer son brun. Il redoubla d'efforts sur son érection et immobilisa ses membres, le laissant s'habituer à la sensation nouvelle et peu agréable pour le moment. Dès qu'il le sentit se détendre, Draco reprit ses mouvements d'allées et venues et en fit aussi quelques-uns en ciseaux. Enfin, il entra son dernier doigt. Cette fois, Harry poussa un gémissement plaintif et Draco arrêta net ces mouvements dans son intimité pour se concentrer sur sa verge et la lécher de plus en plus vite et d'en mordiller doucement le gland. Harry hurla de plaisir et se détendit immédiatement. Le jeune Slytherin reprit à nouveau. Puis Harry le supplia en lui donnant presque un ordre :

-Vient ! Je te veux, maintenant !

Draco lui sourit, vint l'embrasser, plaça ses jambes autour de sa taille et positionna sa verge devant l'intimité de son Amour. Plus il l'embrassait fougueusement, plus il entrait lentement en lui. Harry grimaça et gémit de douleur dans le baiser, mais son blond commença à le masturber tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Il se détendit et quand Draco fut tout à fait à l'intérieur, il se stoppa, attendant que son brun aux yeux émeraudes lui donne le signal.

Il n'attendit pas longtemps. Deux minutes plus tard, Harry donna un petit coup de hanche et Draco commença un doux va-et-vient tandis qu'il donnait un tendre baiser à son Amour. Ce dernier gémit de plaisir et les mouvements allèrent en s'amplifiant au fur et à mesure que Harry en demandait plus :

-Dray... humm... plus vit-ha... plus fort... HO !

Les mouvements étaient maintenant totalement désordonnés. Draco allait et venait en Harry à une vitesse incroyable. Lorsqu'il se sentit proche du point de nom retour, il attrapa la verge bien dressée de son brun et le masturba au même rythme que ses va-et-vient. Quelques coups de reins plus tard, Harry se libéra entre eux, se cambrant de toutes ses forces et hurlant son amour pour Draco. Tandis que, quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci en faisait autant en lui, sentant ses chairs se resserrer sur sa verge, criant, lui aussi son amour pour le brun.

Il se laissa tomber sur Harry, la respiration haletante et embrassa une fois de plus son amour qui répondit paresseusement au baiser. Quand ils eurent repris leur souffle, Draco se retira du brun et se coucha à côté de lui sur le dos, l'attirant vers lui pour qu'il pose sa tête sur son torse. Harry souhaita de nouveau un joyeux anniversaire à Draco et lui dit tendrement :

-Bonne nuit mon Ange, je t'aime.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Amour, je t'aime aussi, sourit Draco.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, enlacés et ne pensant pas au lendemain. Rêvant sans doute de ce qu'ils venaient de faire ou de la personne avec qui ils venaient de le faire. Ils souriaient tout deux dans leur sommeil. Draco resserra sa prise sur le brun et leurs sourires s'accentuèrent, ils poussèrent un soupire d'aise en même temps.

* * *

**Voilà ^^. J'espère que cet OS vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis avec une 'tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^.**

**Cet OS vient d'être corrigé par ma chère Bêta que je remercie beaucoup pour ça, sachant qu'elle est très occupée en ce moment à cause d'un problème technique ^^. Merci beaucoup Line ^^.  
**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
